Forum:Make Nitrome Great Again: Forum and Chat Log
Welcome traveller to MNGA, short for Make Nitrome Great Again! We are an organization dedicated to Nitrome and the return to stardom it has deserved for a long time now. We are pleased that you have found this, as of this post being composed there is currently only one member, me! But I know we can gain support from our views here, as I will now explain... For the longest while Nitrome has been at an all time low. You already know the major flaws: -Nitrome has not made a browser based game since Submolok. -All games suceeding Submolok are tacky, mobile based games put onto the browser. Many of these are just endless "beat your score over and over" style games that I personally find are poorly lacking in gameplay and are just needless addons. -Gone are the days of the fun and challenging level based platformer, that in my opinion put this site on the map that is the internet. I miss how the site would also be flexible and try new game genres, like Fat Cat (bullet hell), Bomba (mouse avoider), Bomba and The Bucket (sidescroller) and many many more. -Even the mobile games are being added too slowly. It used to be that a new game would be added every few months, but now it has been over a year and still the "New Games" list looks exactly the way it was since that time, with maybe a few filler pieces. Now, that's the games done, let's move onto the chat: -The Spoiler tag. Oh brother, where do I even start... Well, it does more harm than good. People will see a spoiler tag and automatically open it as the curiosity to what it says is normally overwhelming. At least it is for me, but I'm sure some of you out there know the feeling. -They almost never actually contain a spoiler. Usually it's just a dumb message or spam, and the only spoilers that ever do get are irrelevant or the wrong topic. -Next, the spam. Blah blah blah, untrue facts, repeated crap, blah, blah, Copy and paste this. I'm not going to lie, it's cancer. It's THE cancer of any chat or comment thread. But here it's mostly just trolls, 12 year olds who believe everything they're told, or both. Nitrome will not make a Smash Bros, it's against copyright. No Bad Ice Cream 4 either, firstly because any sequel count higher than 3 is too much and secondly because Nitrome won't get off their lazy asses and actually make a fun game anyway. And there is certainly no way saying your crushes name three times or whatever will get them to kiss you. This is the worst offender of all. The third point that bugs me and makes me quite upset is the fact the Nitrome never answers these issues. The site is like a pile of food that's been left unattended, it used to be great and fun as long as someone was looking after it but that person has forgotten it and now it's just a festering pile of filth where undesirable things thrive and all the pleasure we got out of it is all but gone. All we PC master race folks have left of this site is the original games Nitrome has made, and they can't keep us entertained forever... Nitrome needs to clean up its act and tend to its neglected child, the one who started it all, before all respect it once had disappears forever. And if they can't see that then we will show them. "So, what can we do?" I hear you ask. Well, the first thing to do is gain support. Once we have enough followers we can start to gain momentum. With a large amount of support we then need to make ourselves known to Nitrome. It'll be hard but they need to notice us and what we stand for if they want to improve. They can't ignore us forever. When we have established a foothold with Nitrome we then need to get them to understand our problems. I don't know how ignorant Nitrome is so it could be as easy as just talking to them, or as hard as full on protests. So do you have any solutions to some of these problems? I do have a few ideas but I'd like to wait until more people join up, so I can hear their opinions. One solution I have is for the spam. Nitrome could make it so that you cannot copy-paste anything into chat, similar to the way you can't put links into chat. If this isn't possible, which may be the case, instead consider a word limit to say, ten words, or perhaps seventy five characters. This would more likely than not eliminate spam, as the whole thing would be unable to be copy-pasted, or not fit within the limit. It would also not obstruct normal commenters as normally they only use a few words to describe a game, like "cool game" or "I played this when I was 12' or "I GOT A NEW CAT", which isn't as bad as spam. "Wow! So how do I join?" I hear you all say. Simply follow this forum page and leave a reply saying that you'd like to be a part of this! If you don't have an account then theres no harm in creating one, it's really easy! And please ask any questions you may have and put some ideas down on other things Nitrome should do about this crisis, the future of the site may be in your hands! Don't let this website and these wonderful creations made by such talented game designers fall any further into obsolescence, we as a community have the power to turn this train wreck around and make it as lively as the day it started! Nitrome has become more focused on the money recently, as we've seen with those cheap, hackneyed mobile games that just want to bleed you dry, but it was us, we as a community, as fans, helped them to succeed. And as they became more corporate and pushed us away, they regressed into a hollow shell of their once great selves. Now it's up to us to revive Nitrome and make them succeed again! And here's hoping it'll stay that way! Sincerely, Diamantine CEO Revolutionary Leader of the MNGA Association Do you really think yo can MAKE Nitrome do these things? i don't like the idea at all that you try to gather a group of people forcing to do what you demand to be done. Nitrome has no time for your browser update wishes, they have other things to do. My opinion is, oppose. -- 13:04, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :Honestly there's a lot of people who are trying to get something done, but it is definitely out of our hands. In my opinion, the endless mobile games are just popular right now and is adding in on Nitrome's revenue. These games are probably much easier to make than Nitrome's browser games, and they have in-app purchases, something the browser games do not have. I would assume that money is just easier to earn with mobile games, and they probably wouldn't choose to make complex games if they made around the same amount of money. HelpfulGuy (talk) 21:51, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :I honestly just want them to listen and consider these facts. Nitrome isn't fun anymore and I just want to find people that feel the same way, start a group and be able to achieve communication with the company to discuss if changes can be made. :I for one am sick and tired of waiting to see if the browser gets better, and I just want to help to see if it even has a future anymore. It may be out of our hands now but we may as well TRY and give it a little push. :To be blunt, I don't want this change. I may sound immature and stubborn but I don't want to see such a huge part of my youth just up and disappear, to be replaced by a corparate organisation focused on nothing but raking in the money. :This isn't Nitrome Must Die. I'm not trying to overthrow Nitrome. I'm not trying to undermine them. I'm certainly not trying to destroy them. I just want to help them, or at least try. I don't want to do nothing and accept that it's "how the world works", I know I can do it with some help! ::Well I think you have great initiative, but perhaps a little misplaced. I mean, multiple people have stated such things on their blog comments, game comments and such. You remember the copy and paste fiasco demanding that Nitrome make more browser games, right? At least you're organised in your statements, as opposed to the masses of users whining and spamming complaints all over the Nitrome site. Well anyway, I'm a bit half and half on this. Sometimes, I do feel that Nitrome has changed all too much, that they're definitely not the same as they were back in the browser game only days. Yet I remember when iOS gaming started becoming a thing, I recall saying to myself, "Hey. Wouldn't it be great if Nitrome made more mobile games?" I guess, in the end, I got what I asked for. ::The browser games, as far as I know, won't disappear from their site. If you're a true Nitrome fan, however, honestly, the best thing to do is to support their mobile games (and perhaps the ones that end up on browser if you don't have access to a mobile device). Nitrome certainly wouldn't survive if they had continued to stand on browser games alone. I don't think as a fan, you have to shower every mobile game with praise. But at least, I dunno, give their games a chance. Maybe give them feedback on their mobile games. What works? What doesn't? Not saying that you don't do this already, but I think that's what Nitromians who more or less want to help Nitrome should do. A good number of their mobile games do show hints of their "older" style, take games like Green Ninja or the more recent Leap Day. If Nitrome has more support for their mobile games, who knows, maybe they'll branch out into other platforms or make "better" mobile games. I really hope they'll actually get into Steam and release a game there someday. ::Complaining about Nitrome making "less quality" browser games on this forum is fine, but don't expect to rally up against Nitrome themselves and tell them to get their act together. Because if the point is that they need to make more browser games, then they're not going to listen. Although I'm not exactly sure if your point is that Nitrome needs to make more browser games or that they need to make better mobile games. Well, my point still stands about reviewing and giving them feedback. At least let them know specifically what makes their games tacky. I might address the blog comments in your second part more in depth at a later time, but in a nutshell, most of this attributes to the fact that they don't have a web developer right now (as far as I know). 18:12, September 22, 2016 (UTC)